What's Not To Like
by IRite4Potter
Summary: what happens when Remus refuses to let Tonks acompany him on one of his missions? And Sirius may just become 'Cupid'


"I_ will_ do it!" I shouted angrily at Remus.

"_No, _Nymphadora, I insist that I will complete this mission by _myself!_" he retorted.

"Do _not_ call me _Nymphadora!_ How many times have I told you that? And I _am_ going to come with you!"

_'Remus is so stubborn! Is that the all he can do? Yell and argue with me. He claims he's 'trying to keep me safe,' but he knows he can't. I didn' join the Order so he could 'keep me safe.'_

"You are so stubborn!" I said sharply, stomping my foot on the groun hard and exiting the kitchen. Sirius was waiting for me just outsid the kitchen doorway.

"So, what was that all about?" he asked, holding back a smirk.

"It's Remus! He won't let me come on the mission to spy on Malfoy Manner. He thinks it's 'to dangerous for me to go. He thinks he can do it all by himself. What if he's attacked? He can't take on all the Death Eaters by himself, it's _impossible!_"

"Yep, that's Mooney for you. Leader of the 'Noble, Idiots In Favor Of Sacraficial Services For Others.'"

I couldn't help giggling at his comment. That was exactly wat Remus is. He always thinks he can do everythin himself, and never asks for help. Why won't he realize that people are willing to help him?

"I'll try and talk to him," said Sirius walking into the kitchen where Remus was. All was quiet until there was a sudden outburs of shouting.

"_NO! SHE WILL NOT!_" Remus shouted. He then came bursting out of the kitchen and promptly went upstairs most likely to his room that he was staying in.

"I tried Tonks, I really tried. Mooney maybe polite and a gentleman, but he is also one of the most _stubborn_ men you will ever be likely to meet. Once he puts his mind to thinking something, it sticks like spellotape."

"Oh, _wonderful!_" I cried sarcastically. "Just what I need, someone else to hate me and believe I can't do things because I'm only twenty-two, and have pink hair, and is also incredibly clumsy."

"Trust me, Remus does _not_ hate you _or_ think that you are childish. And he doesn't mind that you are clumsy. We all have flaws, and besides, Remus thinks it's kinda cute."

"_Cute!_" I exclaimed, "_CUTE! _What the _hell! _It doesn't seem that _cute _to me!"

_'How could Remus think such a thing? I hate being clumsy! And I'm especially clumsy around him. His stupid georgeous smile. And does he have to be such a gentleman?!'_

"Your clumsiness isn't the only thing he thinks is cute," said Sirius with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, confused on what he could possibly mean.

"Like I said, your clumsiness isn't the only thing Remus thinks is cute," he repeated, " he also thinks you're pretty cute yourself. He refussed to say that you were 'hot,' he said it was unhonorable. But I know that's what he was thinking. Remus says he won't do or say anything about liking you because he thinks you could never like him back. I, on the other hand, believe he's wrong. I think you _do_ like him. I've seen the way you look at him, and how you are frequently mor clumsy around him."

"So? I can have close guy friends if I want to."

"I'm not going to stop bugging you until you tell me wether you like Remus or not. And just so you know, I probably won't believe you if you tell me that you don't like him."

"And what would happen if I told you that I _did_ like Remus?"

"I would do a happy dance," he answered sarcastically,"what do you _think _I would do?"

"Well, I think you would immediately run to Remus and tell him what I said, then tell everyone else. You'd also probably try to make Remus and I do something that would make us feel very akward if we actually did what you told us to do."

"Wow, Tonks! You know me very well. That is probably exactly what would happen."

"In that case, I'm going to say no because I'm not going to be embarassed by you in front of Remus and possibly the rest of the Order," I smiled.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

I gave him a look as if I was in deep thought, then nodded my head and walked upstairs to my room. As soon as I sat down on my bed, Sirius began chanting loudly into the entire hous so that Remus and I could hear him.

"TONKS AND MOONEY SIT'N' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIGE, THEN COMES THE MULTI-COLORED WERE-PUPS IN THE BABY CARIDGE!"

_"SIRIUS_!" Remus screamed_, "SHUT UP! YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"_

He must've been trying to give Remus the knowledge that I likedhim back.

Suddenly a knock came to my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, assuming it was Sirius, but I was wrong.

"It's Remus. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" I replied all to willingly.

"What did Sirius say to you?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth as soon as he opened the door.

"Well," I said, because I was going to tell hem the truth since he deserved to know, "Sirius told me that you like me and thought I was cut."

"_Damn! _I figured he would say something to you if I told him. You must think that I'm a complete idiot," he said, suddenly looking very nervous.

"But I don't think you're an idiot. Because what if I told you I like you back?"

"That would never happen because-"

I abruptly cut him off by doing something very risky. I kissed hem full on the mouth and could tell he had no objections to this, which made me very happy.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while," I said with a smile, as I slowly broke away from him.

Looking dumbfounded, he asked, "why do you even like me?"

"What's not to like?!" I replied, kissing him again.


End file.
